A remote control device is known which controls wirelessly a controlled section by operation of a portable, wherein the controlled section is provided at a body section (see patent document 1). The body section includes an electromagnetic wave generation section and a receiver, wherein the electromagnetic wave generation section generates an electromagnetic wave from a power feeding coil. The portable includes a direct current power generation means, a secondary battery, and a transmitter, wherein the direct current power generation means receives the electromagnetic wave by a power receiving coil and generates direct current power based on the electromagnetic wave, and wherein the secondary battery is charged by the direct current power generation means. This remote control device receives by the receiver a secret code that is outputted and sent from the transmitter by radio waves, and controls operation upon matching of the secret code.
However, in this prior art, the signal sending and receipt by radio waves between the receiver and the transmitter may cause a radio wave interference with surrounding wireless devices.